4 Years Absence
by Kitsuna Katt
Summary: YAOI. Taken down for some apparent reason. When Jou finds out he's pregnant with Seto's Baby, he flees to America where Rosa, and her darker side, Thorn are born. Nearly three years later, Jou is given a chance to go back to Japan. But will he take it?FIN
1. Coming back, sort of

4 Years Absence is back! FF . net's being a bitch and said I couldn't post this because it had that format like a play type thing in my author Notes. I sent them an E-mail telling them that I'm not the only one who's done this. You can check yourselves! Seriously! So now I have to re write all the author notes. ;sighs; Today is just _not_ my day. N-E-wayz, All I'm gonna do is delete the cute parts with Kitsuna-Sama, Chibi Eien, and Kyle at the beginigs, but I will leave my thanks to the reviewers. That way, I keep track of who viewed and who didn't.

I will try to post this on so I can have all my junk on it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do, however, own Rosa, Thorn, Corn, Line, Scythe, Clear/CC, and Jayson. So no stealing! You can use them, but not before asking me and you must give me credit.

* * *

_When Jou finds out he's pregnat with Seto's Baby, he flees to America where Rosa, and her darker side, Thorn are born. Nearly three years later, Jou is given a chance to go back to Japan. But will he take it? Will things have changed now that everyone's a sophomore? What will Seto think when he hears about Rosa being his daughter?_

**4 Years Absence**

**Chapter 1:** Coming back . . . sort of

* * *

It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day in Gulf Breeze Florida. A two-year-old girl, dressed in only an overly large, yellow, dress shirt and blue boxers sat on the tile floor. Her Cobalt blue eyes with honey colored flacks concentrated carefully on the small blocks. Eyes flickering from the block in her hand to the blacks stacked up in front of her. Something snapped in her head and she placed the block on top. 

"Mommy look! Is a Piewamid! Like in Ejip!" Jonouchi Katsuya smiled at his young daughter's work. It was a perfectly lined up pyramid of multi-colored blocks. "Good job Rosa." He smiled. "Now pick up you're blocks and go get dressed."

"Why?"

Jou almost laughed at her question. "Because tonto," he ruffled her blonde, brunette freckled hair. "We're going to the park.". "Weawy!!!" She cheered. Jou only nodded to watch his little two-year-old run to her room to get dressed. He picked up her blocks and placed them in a corner of the living room by the TV where they'd be easy for her to access and walked to the kitchen to make lunch.

He was pretty good at making bentos since he did live in Japan all his life. He hummed the tune to 'Kryptonite' by _Three Doors Down_ as he filled the bento; waiting for Rosa to appear. He turned with the completed bento in his hand to see the small two-year-old glaring at him with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping with impatience. "What I do?" He asked. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Mommy! I wa suppose ta pick up my bwocks! Not oo!"

"Well, You where busy getting dressed so I did it for you."

"Dat's not da point! Oo wook hawd enough wifout having to cwean da howse! Cweaning's my job!"

Jou laughed. It was usual for his little Rosa to get all worked up about him cleaning up after her. But no mater how many times she argued, which was alot, It never lost it's humor.

Rosa, as he noticed, was wearing an overly large T-shirt with a black petal rose and the words 'Every rose has it's thorns' in green Kenji over the rose. Under the shirt was a pair of shorts, black socks, and traditional Japanese slip on shoes. On her hands where black fingerless gloves with a dark purple strap and on her head was a gray base ball cap turned so that the visor was behind her. Around her neck was a black cross with a azure jewel in the middle and her golden scarab pendant on a thick rope. Yep. She looked ready to play.

She sighed. Having lost interest in arguing with her mother and fallowed him to the park which was just a couple of blocks away.

Jou watched his daughter play in the sand box while letting his mind wander. Which it did. It wandered over to Japan and a certain CEO of Kaiba corp. Jou sighed. He knew he'd have to go back sometime. His abusive father, thankfully, hadn't found him . . . yet, And had probably had already sent death threats to his friends. 'That is if he _can_ find them' he told himself since his address book was the only source of information on his friends he had and was in his back pocket.

He didn't have much to worry about though. He could easily tell the authorities, or he could fight back since he'd grown stronger . . . and when his friends asked why he'd left he could always blame oit on his father. Even though that would be a lie. He'd left about 4 years ago And not because of some abusive Jackass of a father. Oh no. He'd left because . . .

He'd been pregnant.

He didn't know how it happened or when, but he'd become pregnant with Seto Kaiba's baby and had left the instant he'd found out. Leaving no notice as to why he'd left or where. Nine months later, Rosa had been born. Born in Gulf Breeze Hospital . . . in Florida. It had been nearly three years since that day and Rosa was about two and a half. He couldn't go back. If he did, they'd ask about Rosa. And then, Seto, he knew, would hate him even more than he already did.

The only one who knew about Rosa was Shizuka would came to visit every year. Since it was already November 18, her birthday would be in 2 weeks. And that meant Shizuka would be here tomorrow. "Mommy!!!!!" Rosa cried as she ran up to Jou. "Mommy can I ask for my Cwismas pwesent erwy?"

"That depends on what you want"

"Well, I want to see sno"

"And where would you like to go to see that snow hmm?"

"Japan" Jou's heart stopped. Japan?! He couldn't go back there! 'look on the bright side,' he told himself. 'Seto might accept this. And if he doesn't, you can pound him into the pavement and leave after Christmas.'

Rosa watched her mother as a thoughtful look replaced the one of fear his face held moments ago. After a while of silence, he finally spoke. "Why not? It's been a while since I've actually been there. I could intro you to some of my amici." Rosa grinned and nodded rapidly. "Now the only thing we need," he continued. "are two plane tickets, spending money, and a departing date. The tickets and spending money I'll take care of later. But when do we leave?"

"How about tomorrow?" Came a voice from the tree he was leaning on. Looking up, he saw the red haired, chocolate eyed figure of his sister. "Awntie Shizooka!" Rosa squealed as she ran to the woman who giggled as she clung to her leg. "It's nice to see you to Rosa." Shizuka smiled before asking "Where's Thorn?". "Wite behind oo." came an intimidating, dark, voice identical to Rosa's. "Thown!" Rosa squealed as she ran up to her darker self and gave her a tight hug.

"Thown! Mommy gonna take us to Japan! Weawy! No wyeing(lying)!"

The four began to talk over how they where going to get back. Soon, Jou would be back in Japan. Rosa, Thorn and Shizuka with him.

* * *

Back in Japan, everyone was at the Kame Game shop. Bakura and Yami where fighting again, Malik was watching the two bickering, Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba where chatting like good friends, Anzu was pestering Yami who was trying to ignore her and glare at Bakura at the same time, Honda was throwing paper wads at Anzu, and Seto was typing on his computer when all of a sudden, The game shop's phone rang. "Moshi Moshi! Kame Game shop!" Yugi chirped as he answered it. 

"Hay Shizuka! . . . Really? . . . Cool! . . . I guess that'd be ok . . . The old manor down the street? No. No one lives there anymore. Why? . . . Oh. Ok bye." Yugi hung the phone up and headed back to the living room. "Who was it Yugi?" Ryou wondered. "That was Shizuka. She called to say she was in Florida and wanted to know if we'd like to meet a few friends of hers and if Rose Thorn Manor was being used.". "So I guess, we'll be having some guests then?" Malik sighed. Yugi nodded and the 9 began preparing for the group of five that would be visiting for a while.

* * *

(A/N:)So, did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Well review plz and tell me pplz! Oh and I need to know, is 'Katsuya' Jonouchi's first or last name? I really have no clue so please tell me! 

_**Translations**_

tonto - silly

amici - friends


	2. Awe we dare yet?

Thanks to LPGirl05 and Flame Swordswoman for being my first two reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to LPGirlO5 and Flame Swordswoman for being my first two reviewers. Oh, and for people who haven't figured it out yet(I would hope you would have since it was in the summary) this is Yaoi. As in MalexMale relationships. Don't like? Then don't read. Do like? Than plz review.

* * *

**4 Years Absence**

**Chapter 2:** Awe we dare yet . . .?

* * *

Jou sat at the base of his favorite tree in the park, watching Thorn and Rosa play. In two hours, they'd all be on a 3 hour plane to Japan with Shizuka. It was 5 in the afternoon right now so it'd probably be 10 at night by the time they get there. Not feeling like getting too wrapped up in Japan at the time, he decided to thoughtlessly watch his daughter and her yami.

Rosa was wearing a black T-shirt with Silver Fang on it and tan Capri pants. Her extremely short hair had been pulled up into two small pigtails while her hands where covered with her fingerless gloves. Thorn was wearing the same. It was then that Jou notice how . . . un-yami-like Thorn was. They where like fraternal twins. No.

More like Yin and Yang.

Thorn was the taller of the two by a slight bit. Her brown, blonde speckled hair was pulled back in a small pony tail. Her sharp, honey colored eyes had cobalt blue flecks and where currently glaring at anyone who approached Rosa. Thorn was only nice to three people. Jou, Shizuka, and Rosa so it was skeptical as to what she'd be like around his friends. She'd probably like Bakura and Malik though.

Rosa on the other hand would like anyone on first impulse. It was a gift of hers. She was able to get anyone to open up to her. It could have been that 'deadly chibi stare' she had or the plain fact that she was hyper and cheerful most of the time.

Jou sighed as his thoughts began to drift back to Domino. But instead of instantly heading for Seto they shifted to his father. What would he do to him when he came back? Would he even know he'd come back? Of course he'd know. He passed the manor they'd be staying in when he went to work. There was little chance his father wouldn't know he was there. But what about Rosa?

What _about_ Rosa? Jou cringed as the thought entered his head and made itself at home. What would his father do if he found out about Rosa? This wasn't good. She didn't deserve to know that abusive man. She was only two for Pete sakes! Yah she could fight well for her age, but neither she nor Thorn could defend against a gun.

"Anything wrong?"

Jou snapped out of his dazed thought at the sound of his younger sister's voice. She was sitting beside him in a neon green shirt, black vest and navy Capri's. A pair of sunglasses rested on the top of her head. "Just thinking." he sighed. "I mean, What if _dad_ finds us and gets a hold of Rosa? I mean, Thorn can only do so much to protect her." He said. Spitting out the reference to his father like it was poison.

"It'll be ok Jou." Shizuka reassured. "You three'll be able to make it through this. It's not the toughest dilemma that has crossed you're path.". "Thanks sis." he nodded. There was a thump and crying was heard. Looking up, The two siblings saw Rosa was sitting on the ground, covered in dirt. Thorn was glaring at the older kid that looked about six.

"oo betew say oo's is sawwy to my hikawi!" She yelled. "Oh yah? And what are you going to do about it if I-" he never got to finish his sentence. He never got to finish his sentence because Thorn had punched him in the face and was now glaring at him expectantly with a smirk on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest in her I'm-better-than-you'll-ever-be-so-don't-push-me pose.

"You're mean!" He accused; his finger pointed at her. "No duh dipwad." she said with a bored look. The bully stood and ran. Fast. As soon as he was out of sight, Thorn bent down on her knees and place a hand on Rosa's shoulder."oo o tay Wosa?" se asked in the caring voice she only showed when Rosa was hurt. Rosa nodded, sniffing a bit before being helped up and brushed off.

"Rosa, You ok?" Jou asked. A little concerned about his daughter. "What happened?" Shizuka asked. ";sniff; I was pwaying when he came up to me an ;sniff; said I was weiwd. I towd him I was diffwent, not weiwd and he pused me into da diwt.". "Yah." Thorn agreed. "He wouldn't weave aibou awone so I fwetened to send him to da Sadow Weawm. He cawed me a fweak and I punst him." Jou and Shizuka nodded.

After a few minutes of fussing over weather or not they where hurt, They headed for the apartment Jou called home so he could change into a white T-shirt and some Jeans.

* * *

Back at the game shop, Yugi and Yami where decorating for the holidays. Yami had hit his hand with the hammer one two many times before letting Yugi handle the job of hanging wreaths. Ryou had walked in just as Yami was told to go hang the lights outside. "Hiya Ryou!" Yugi waved as he went back to the task of hanging wreaths. "You're decorating I see." Ryou acknowledged. "You've finished shopping I see." Yugi replied sarcastically.

Ryou had never finished his Christmas shopping in one day due to Bakura trying to send everything to the shadow relm or kill it. He sweat dropped as Yugi jumped off the ladder and offered some hot coco before going to get it. "So how is everybody?" Yugi asked; having been stuck inside the shop with Yami decorating all day. Not that, that was a bad thing. "The usual. I saw Honda and Anzu in the store. Anzu had been mumbling something about Yami and Honda looked ready to die." Ryou replied casually.

"Mokuba had dragged Kaiba to the store and Bakura had run off as soon as Malik appeared. He's ba-"

"-AHHHH!"

Thump.

Bam.

Crash.

"Itai . . . I'M OKAY!"

Yugi and Ryou rushed outside to find Yami laying on a bush upside down. Leaves and twigs and other outdoors-y things where woven into his hair while a string of lights was tangled with his body. "Geez, what happened to you?" Yugi asked. Yami seemed to blush slightly. "I . . . er . . . couldn't. Reach." he said while twiddling his thumbs; finding his thumb's movement _very_ interesting. Yugi chuckled and Ryou tried to suppress a laugh. In his head though, he could see his yami doubled over in laughter. Clutching his stomach probably trying to stop the pain. (Just a little humor moment for ya :p)

* * *

Jou sighed as he looked out the window. Rosa, Shizuka and him had boarded the plane oh, say . . . two hours ago? Yah that's about right. It was dark outside and very cloudy. Thorn had gone into her soul room so the trip didn't cost as much money and Rosa, having seen no sign of the stars or moon, decided to go to sleep. Shizuka was reading the Italian section of a bi-lingual book and he was staring out the window.

"Hay sis?" he said softly. She snapped out of the trance she got when she read books and glanced at him. "What is it Jou?"

"How is everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Have they changed at all?"

" . . . Not really. Bakura and Yami still quarrel like little kids, Yugi still takes care of the shop with Yami's help since his grandpa died, Malik is still . . . well, Malik, Isis went back to Egypt to take care of the exhibit, Anzu's still hung up over Yami and won't take a hint, Honda seems a little more distant, Mokuba's been getting Kaiba in the habit of coming around for visits and such, and Ryou's been trying to cheer everyone up"

"Anything else?"

"We all go to a Hispanic named college"

"WHAT?!"

"Strange I know, but it's true. We're all in our sophomore year. We sleep in the same dorm wing and have a dorm hall all to our selves. You three could get a whole room all to you're selves and not have to share with anybody since there are about 8 empty rooms"

"oh . . . what's the school called?"

"Universidad Académica De la Espina De Rosa"

"Rose Thorn Academic College huh? Strange coincidence huh. Well, I know I can't go"

"Why not?"

"Hello?! I have two kids to take care of. I need to work. Besides, I don't have that kind of money"

"Well you're going and that's that"

"and how am I gonna go _and_ feed two kids plus myself?"

Shizuka pulled a piece of paper that was folded in half and handed it to Jou. He unfolded it and read it over. His eyes nearly popped out of there sockets(funny images).

It was a check.

From his father.

Worth 12 grand.

"How did you get this?!" He immediately asked. Shizuka smiled. "I explained the problem to dear ole dad's boss and he agreed to hand over the money. He called him in and told him to sign the check to me and that he'd get a total refund since I needed it for college. Dad was drunk so he signed the check and left." Jou nodded when a voice came over the loud speaker. _"We will be landing in five minutes. Please return all tables to there upright positions and buckle up. Thank you for riding with Jet Blue and enjoy the rest of you're flight."_

After the plane had landed, the two headed out. Shizuka was carrying Rosa so that Jou could carry the luggage. They had driven to the manor in Shizuka's car. Shizuka had put Rosa to bed and was now sitting on one of the couches with Jou. "We have school on Monday" She sighed. "I know." he replied. He knew he'd have to go to school on Monday.

His sister had told him that tomorrow, they'd clean the house up a bit and on Sunday, she'd show them around the place, since no one would be on campus except for the kids who lived there and he didn't want feel like explaining to everyone why he left for at least two days . . . and that's why she picked Sunday since everyone he knew lived close enough to the school to live at there homes on the weekends.

" We have a busy day tomorrow." he sighed. "Why don't you get some sleep"

"What about you?"

"Can't"

"Why not? What's stopping you from sleeping?"

Jou just shrugged the question off. Not wanting to answer the dreadful question for another day or two.

* * *

(let's see what our favorite little CEO is doing shall we?) 

Seto was up working again. He promised Mokuba he'd go to bed at 12:00. He checked his watch. 12:30. Deciding to call it a night, Seto shut down his laptop and headed to his room where he stripped himself of everything except his boxers. Climbing into bed he couldn't ignore the feeling that Jou was close. He'd accepted the fact that he liked the mutt more than just a friend for a while now. Distancing himself helped hide the pain and hurt he'd had since the puppy had left.

It helped, but it didn't go away. It haunted him every night as he slept that he'd somehow caused Jou's unknown departure. The pain was still as sharp and clear as the day they'd all found out Jou had left. He couldn't help but thinking though, that the puppy was close. Closer than he'd been the past four years. The feeling gradually sunk in as he drifted off to sleep. A single thought passed through his mind.

'Where are you Jou?'

* * *

(A/N:) Here's the next chappie! I hope you like. Idea's are just flooding my head and I'm sure that soon I'll get writers block. . . .Ok that didn't make much since but you gatta admit it's true. And by the way, I'm thinking of killing off Anzu via Thorn. Either by pushing her off the empire state building, or Kiba corp., or having Thorn send her to the Shadow Realm. I mean, come. on! She's to annoying! With all the friendship speeches and junk. 

And You'll just have to find out what's wrong with Jou later. And for pplz who didn't comprehend what 'Universidad Académica De la Espina De Rosa' meant, I means 'Rose Thorn Academic College'. That's why Jou thinks it's a strange coincidence since Rosa's name means Rose and Thorn's name in Spanish is Espina.

K well, enough of my ranting. See ya next chappie!

P.S. - I know this was a short chapter and everything, but I can't write for shit compared to the other writers. So thanks for reading and plz review!


	3. Lunch and a Hate Note

As for my reviewers . . .

**LPGirl05:** Is this soon enough? Yeah. It is cute. That's the whole purpose for Rosa calling him that. I'm not sure, but I think Thorn will too.

**DoughterofDeath:** Here's a new chapter!

**CrossHunt-s:** I think I got the name right. N-E-who, Thanks! Glad you like it. I hope this is a soon enough update.

Yeah, well I'll try to update soon. If you want, you could read some of my other works and review there. Since the only reviews I'm getting are for this story. But, that's still good! And another thing, Disclaimers are in the first chapter.

* * *

"Rosa! Thorn! Breakfast!" Jo called from the kitchen. The first day back, Rosa had Thorn had made the house pretty livable under the careful watch of Shizuka who'd volunteered to stay home while Jou went shopping. He'd seen Honda and Malik in the store, but thankfully, they hadn't seen him.

When he'd gotten back, which was a mere 30 minutes, the house was spotless. Well by his terms anyway. So here he was, dressed in a shirt, jeans, socks, an apron and a bandana, cooking sausage and eggs. The apron and Bandana where on only because of the simple fact that he'd been tiding up that morning when he'd gotten board from staring at the ceiling all night.

Rosa and Thorn came dawn the stairs. Rosa had on white, pajamas with Yin Yang symbols all over it. Thorn was in the same only black instead of white. Rosa seemed to perk up at the smell of sausages. Taken there seats at the table they began to eat. "Mommy," Rosa began. "Whewe's awntie Sizooka?"

"She went to her apartment to get a change of clothes." Jou replied from the sink where he was washing dishes. "She should be back in a few minutes to pick us up.". "Whewe we goin?" Thorn asked. Which surprised Jou since she had a habit of speaking only when spoken to. And even then there was very little said. "We're going to go to the college we went to yesterday."

"Weawy? Can Thown an me come to?"

"Yeah! Us to!"

Jou laughed at the two's antics. Which got them very confused. "go up to you're rooms and get changed." he said after controlling his laughter slightly. "We'll be leaving in 5 minutes." And with that, the two shot up the stairs to get dressed.

* * *

(An hour later, at the school . . .)

Everyone was sitting in seats scattered across the classroom. It was the multi-lingual class that everyone had signed up for. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Honda, Anzu, and Seto where sitting in there little group cluster in the room; talking about random events. The first monday was always the hardest for everyone.

"Hi guys!" Shizuka waved as she clamored up to the group. Everyone had been in there usual clothing since it wasn't in a school that used uniforms. "Shizuka! What are you doing here!" Anzu questioned. Cheerful that her friend was back. "I thought you where supposed to be in America for a week." Ryou added.

"Yeah. Um, about that-" she was cut off by a tug on her sleeve everyone looked down to see the brunette speckled, blonde haired toddler. Wearing a white shirt with a black stick figure upside down with a question mark over it's head, and jean Capri's. "Mommy needs oo." she said simply. Shizuka nodded and followed the two-year-old. Shooting a quick "be right back" to her friends.

After a few moments, the sensei stood up to address the students. "Students," he addressed. "We will be having a transfer student from Gulf Breeze, Florida which , of coarse, is in America." He nodded to the open doorway and Shizuka walked in followed by the two toddlers and Jou.

The other toddler, they all noticed, had short, brunette hair with blonde specks. She was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'my voices don't like you' in blood red bone letters and black jean capri pants. On her head was a black baseball cap with the BEWD on it. Not only was she not wearing shoes, but her contrast counter part wasn't either.

Jou was wearing a gray shirt with the Quotes:

"Give me Liberty, or give me Brand Muffins!"- Colin Mockery

"If I where a man with gills, I'd be a fish."- Ryan Styles imitating Shakespeare

and a pair of jeans. His hands where shoved in his pockets and his head was like he was looking at the floor. Matter of factly, his eyes where on a certain CEO who was watching him over a book.

Yugi-tachi didn't know if they should be surprised that Jou was there, or confused by the two toddlers. The only girl in the whole class who watched him, was Carlatta O'shay. The prep of the class. Her green eyes glowered at Jou. They tried to dig deeper into his chest and rip out his heart. Jealousy, was an understatement.

She'd noticed the look Jou had been Giving Seto Kaiba. it was obvious to any girl who was watching and had caught him staring at the CEO. That look of longing in his eyes made her want to grab the nearest sharp weapon and stab him repeatedly through the heart. Which she probably would have done had there been any weapons in the room.

"Mr. Jonouchi, would you please tell the class more about yourself?" The sensei asked and Jou nodded. "There's not much to tell really." He sighed. "I'm just a regular, Japanese guy.". 'That's infatuated with the gorgeous CEO sitting in the top row.' he added mentally. After nodding in approval, The sensei directed him to the seat near the window . . . which was exactly where the Yugi-tachi cluster was seated.

While the teacher droned on, Jou reached his seat. A note was on his desk written in really legible Kenji. _Come to the oak tree at lunch_. Jou sighed. He knew he'd have to explain it sooner or later. Feeling a paper was hit his head, he looked down and took it from Rosa who had caught it.

_Stay away from Seto Kaiba you Multi-racial punk_

Jou looked over in the direction it was thrown. He met the glowering green eyes of a long, orange haired girl that had her hair up in a pony tail. He glanced back down at the note.

_I mean it- Carlotta O'shay_

He sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

(At Lunch . . .)

Jou was sitting at the only pine tree in the park. Shizuka was with the others or so he assumed as he sat in the base of the Oak tree. The thin, silk-like polyester jacket the colors of black and white with the number 3 on it(Nascar fans know this number well). It wasn't that cold since it was only the beginning of winter and snow hadn't fallen yet.

So he could pass with just a thin jacket. "Jou!" He looked up to see his sister waving at him with the other 8 friends following him and two other girls he didn't know. "Jou, where's Thorn and Rosa?" At the mention of the two toddlers, the tree leaves began to ruffle with movement.

Two heads appeared upside down with what little hair they had, reaching for the ground. Shizuka smiled at the two while the two new girls had a starry look in there eyes. "Kawaaaiiiiiiiii!" They chorused. "Come on down girls." Jou said to the two. "Lunch time.". Rosa smiled widely and disappeared only to reappear on Jou's back with Thorn close behind.

Rosa tried to reach for a pair of chopsticks that where on the ground from off of her mother's shoulder. She lost her balance and rolled to the ground. Sitting with her legs spread out and her hands in front of her, she shook her head to get rid of any dirt(like a puppy) and hugged the chopsticks. Causing her mother and Shizuka to laugh.

Jou snatched the chopsticks away from Rosa. "You won't need those today." he said as she looked up at him confused. "I don't?" She asked. "Why not?" Jou pulled out a bento and gave it to Rosa and Thorn who had been standing behind her sitting Hikari. When the lid was pulled off, Rosa smiled a thank you and began to dig in.

Grabbing each chicken nugget and dipping it in the sweet and sour. She stopped when she noticed Thorn looking at the food hungrily. So, she picked up a chicken nugget and handed it to Thorn who took it happily before sitting down beside her light and eating as well. Ignoring the grown ups completely. well, not really.

"Jou where have you been? It's been what, 4 years!" Honda accused. "Honda's right." Yami agreed. "We where worried about you, ya know." Yugi said. Jou sighed. "I'm guessing you want an explanation?".

"It would help clear things up mutt"(If you don't know who this is than why are you reading this?)

"Yes, I agree" Ryou said. Followed up by nods from everyone else.

"Look," Jou sighed. "I can't explain everything to all of you till I know of a certain fact that has been reluctant to show itself to me. But I will tell you that I left to get away from that abusingly drunk bastard of a father."

"What about these two." Malik asked, pointing at Rosa and Thorn. "The smaller one's Rosa." Jou explained. "She's only 2. Going on three."

"What about the other one?" Bakura asked. "Is she an older sister or something?"

"That's the funny part"

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeee!"

"Ok, just who are you two anyway!" Jou asked, a little ticked off at the two other girls.

"I'm Caroline, but everyone calls me Line"

"I'm Cornilia call me Corn"

"Nice ta meet cha!" The two said in Union.

Line had long, seafoam green hair held up in a high ponytail that stopped at her waist and storm gray eyes. Corn had goldenrod colored hair that stopped at her shoulder blade and a light-brown-almost-yellow eye color.

"One thing we gotta know though," Line said.

"Who is there mother!" Corn insisted.

As if on cue, Jou looked down to see Rosa tugging on his sleeve. "Can Thown and me go pway Mommy?". "Go ahead Rosa." He smiled before she ran off to play; dragging Thorn with her. "Jou!" Honda mumbled. "You're the mom!" Malik finished since Honda seemed to shocked to say the words. Bakura had fazed back to his soul room and was laughing so hard, Ryou could see him doubled over with laughter.

"Ryou, could you tell that idiotic yami of yours to shut up?" Jou asked. "His laugh's giving me a migraine" Bakura had stopped laughing at the 'idiotic yami' comment and was now puzzled as to how Jou could hear him. But before he could faze out and ask, the bell rang. Signaling lunch was over with.

Jou stood up and smiled at his friends. "See ya later guys" he sighed before going to round up Thorn and her hyper active Hikari. Everyone else had left reluctantly so they could get good seats for class. "Shizuka, do you know where Jou's staying?" Seto asked. "Rose Thorn Manor. He'll be there tonight since he still has to get used to the Time Zone Change. And plus, It's the only area Rosa and Thorn know."

" . . . What about there - er - father? Do they have one?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll have to ask Jou if you want to find that out"

And before Seto could ask anymore questions, Shizuka walked off to her next class, which was science.

* * *

(A/N:) K! This chapter's done with. Not my best, but I think it's longer than the other two. N-E-who, I need to know some things.

1) Should I kill of Anzu?

2) How should I go about that?

3) Should I have N-E more Yaoi couples?

4) Which couples?

5) Should I have school let out before or after Rosa's birthday?

6) I need present Ideas for what characters would get for other characters for Christmas.

7) Should Anzu and Carlotta(the evil prep) team up and then get killed off?

8) Give me some torture Ideas. I'm not that good at violence you see.

K well, that's all I need to know. And plz review. plz? Every time you review, a yami get's a hikari. That fraze is mine. No takie. You can barrow it if you want tho. But seriously, every time you review, 10 ¢ go to the Chibi Eien fund where we try to get him back to normal. And every reviewer gets a randomized plushie. So review plz!


	4. Suprise, Suprise

Hi! I'd just like to thank subaruxkamui4ever for the awesome ideas and LPGirl05 for the ideas & for reviewing each and every chapter! Yay!

_subaruxkamui4ever:_ Thankies! I'm sorry, but I've never written an angst story before. I'll try though. I'm more of a fluff writer but the angst will come out sooner or later. Good Idea, but I think she'd be too busy staring at Yami's ass to even think about taking sky diving lessons much less pay for them. About school, well you'll have to see. Emotional torture? Hmm. Never thought of that. Yah. That'll be a good one. As for Seto finding out . . I'm still not that far in my head so you'll have to wait and see.

_ULPGirl05:_ ;laughs head off; I'll be sure to do that to those two preps! Yay! I was hoping you'd say ok to Yuri. Since now, I have another Yaoi couple! Yays! Good present ideas. Seriously. I'm definitely going to use these. And that's fine for now.

ON WITH THE FIC! Oh, and there'll only be hints of Yuri. Sawwie

* * *

"Who could the father be?" Seto asked himself in a just barely audible whisper. It had been about a week since Jou had appeared at the school. It was the 29th. The day before everyone was to be let out for christmas break. A horror filled day for anyone, but him. It was Monday after all. The free period they used for lunch had ended about two periods ago. This was the only of all of the classes he had that he paid attention to the sensei, better known as the stern Ms. Coral. The class you ask? 

Multi - racial languages.

They where now studying Spanish and Italian; two languages he didn't know very well. He noticed eyes staring at him. It was that preppy O' Shay girl. He inwardly grimaced at the infatuated look in her eye, and settled on having his eyes bore into the back of the puppy who was sitting just a seat in front of him Rosa was sleeping on the floor and Thorn had disappeared to . . . somewhere.

"Mr. Jonouchi, would you please pay attention!" the sensei cried as the puppy's head shot up as if being brought out of a sleep-like state and stared at the teacher. "Sorry Ms. Coral" he sighed; having not lost the habit of the who Ms. thing. "Now as I was saying," She continued, "I'll need a volunteer to come up and translate the sentence on the board.". Jou was the first to raise his hand. "Why Mr. Jonouchi! You've missed the whole lesson and you think you can translate it!" Jou just nodded silently.

She sighed and motioned for him to come up. Every pair of eyes was on him including those of Corn and Line who where busy talking just a few moments before. Rosa was walking by his side, having woken up from her mother's movement, and was clinging to his pant leg to steady her pace. Rosa quickly glanced at the writing and smiled. It was a line her and her mother had played a certain game with every now and then. She read the line fully; trying to find a response as her mother translated.

* * *

It was after school now. The event from Multi - racial language class still playing in his head. He was walking a ways behind Mokuba who was walking with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Honda, and Jou. It would have been short one crazed fan girl if she hadn't had a small hope that Yami would faze out of the puzzle at some point. Rosa was sitting on Jou's shoulders as she slept more of the day away. Her small hands clinging to tufts of her mother's hair. "So how where you're classes Jou?" Yugi asked. Jou smiled. 

"They where fine. I showed the whole Multi - Language class too." He replied with a grin. "I doubt it." Anzu sneered. "You where hardly able to pass the English class in High school. You wouldn't be able to understand anything in that class."

"Well it is true that I fell asleep once or twice, but It's not like I already knew what she'd written on the board"

"Oh pahl-eese"

"It's true! And I can prove it!"

"Fine then. ¿Quién es padre de Rosa?"

Jou hesitated before saying "I can't answer that.". "Ha! Told ya. You couldn't even translate a simple question." She said with a smirk. "No," Jou retorted. "I just can't answer that because You said - and I quote - _Who is Rosa's Father?_ - and I'd only answer that question for you if Hell froze over you وهور حمقاء." Jou just kept walking as Anzu tried to translate what he'd just said. Everyone else was looking at him with a confused look.

Yugi could see Yami on the floor, laughing his gut out in his soul room. Ryou's yami was doing the same. And Malik . . . well, he was on the sidewalk. Clutching his stomach. Crying so hard, tears poured from his eyes. The laughter continued till it was reduced to a quiet snicker. Everyone was now staring at him(aside from Yugi and Ryou who where staring at there own yamis) as they tried to interpret what he was laughing at.

Having not noticed Jou was gone till it was imposable to find him. So, they headed for the game shop to find Shizuka walking out. "Hi guys." She said with a smile as she waved with her un bagged - arm before hopping into her car and driving off.

* * *

(Two days later . . . ) 

December 2nd. It was a sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Yugi - tachi, along with Seto and Mokuba, where sitting the park doing the usual that they did. The only difference was Bakura was a lot closer to Ryou and Yami was behind the tree nearest to little Yugi(trying to evade Anzu _and_ be close to Yugi).

There was a high pitched laugh from not to far away where Rosa and Thorn where playing on an un-inhabited jungle gym. Rosa was hanging upside down from one of the middle bars while Thorn was sitting in the bars beside Rosa's hanging form with her legs crossed in a meditation state. One eye was slit open and was watching Rosa contently. Jou and Shizuka where sitting on a bench along with Corn and Line who where a little _to_ close for public visions. Luckily for them . . .

They didn't care.

"Hay! Jou!" Yugi called; gaining Jou's attention before waving him and the others over. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked from behind Yugi. "Rosa wanted to come to the park . . . and I literally can't say no.". "Why not?" Mokuba asked. "Today's her birthday." Shizuka replied with a nod from Jou and a "awwwwww!" from the other two. There was a rustle up in the tree above him but he ignored it since no one seemed to notice it.

"Joey!" A figure shot out of the branches and tightly hugged Jou who'd fallen to the floor; earning a glare from Seto. The boy was around there age and had tanned, Egyptian skin. His hair was a short, and spiked up amber with forest green colored tips along with dark teal, almost forest green eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with jean shorts and a watch on his left wrist.

"CC, I think you killed him." Came a lower pitched voice which seemed to notice Jou turning a deep purple. A pair of storm gray eyes peered out from the shadows as the figure stepped out; reveling a pale male figure with short, black hair that seemed to shine purple. He wore a black, long sleeve shirt and black jeans. His nails where longer than usual and painted black while a black stud was in his right ear. Definitely gothic.

The other boy, or CC as the Goth called him, looked up and jumped off so the blonde could breath. Said blonde stood and swerved a bit before regaining his balance and shooting the Goth a "Thanks man." looking down at the tug on his pant leg.

Staring up at him, with large, teal eyes was a small chibi with spiked black hair with amber tips. The small boy, no older than 3, wore a black, long sleeved shirt with yellow jeans. A golden cross on a black chain was around his neck while on his feet where just socks. "Weywe's Wosa an Thown?" the small being asked before being pointed towards the jungle gym.

"Jou, who are these people?" Honda asked while pointing to the two males. "There friends of mine from Gulf Breeze. The hyper ball of yellow energy, who almost killed me earlier, is Clear or CC as he's called." Jou pointed out. "The gothic bastard over there is Scythe. Which fits him perfectly since he wears a small scythe key chain on a string under his shirt. At least, I think that's where he keeps it."

"How do you know them?" Malik prodded. Getting his answer from Clear instead of Jou.

"I met Joey when he first came to GB. I already knew Scythe at the time and introduced them. Now Joe, please intro."

Jou went on to introduce Yugi-tachi to the two newbies before asking a very important question. "Who's the kid?". Automatically, Clear began to blush a deep shade of red and Scythe had a pink tint to his face. Corn, Line and Shizuka burst into a fit of giggles while Jou just pointed at them and said "Ha ha"

"Yah, well at least we **both** know about him!" Clear retorted. "What about Rosa's father?" Scythe prodded. "Does _he_ know?" Jou shook his head. "Not until I'm ready to tell him. now are we gonna just sit here, or are we going to execute plan X3Q?" Everyone except the Yugi-tachi nodded before Bakura asked a _very_ important question. "What's plan X3Q?"

* * *

(two hours later . . . ) 

Rosa, Thorn, and Jayson(the other kid) where playing with Mokuba who had volunteered to watch them as the plan was being put together. He was being buried in the sand by the two toddlers since Thorn was just watching from the picnic table where Seto was reluctantly sitting. The plan was for Mokuba and Seto to watch the three toddlers while the others set up Rosa's surprise birthday party.

Seto watched with amusement as his little brother was being buried completely by a mound of sand. Thorn had fallen into a content state of staring at her Hikari and decided to, at that moment, faze to her soul room for a nap. Mokuba stood, knocking the bound of rock grains above him to the sand box once more before saying he was going back to his house to take a shower.

Seto returned to his laptop and began a flurry of typing. His cobalt blue eyes not even twitching at how fast the typing appeared and disappeared on the page. Rosa poured sand from the shovel to the, rapidly increasing in size, sand pile with boredom. Mokuba had taken Jayson to the Kaiba Mansion to clean him up since he'd also been buried. Therefore she had no one to play with. Her eyes where dull as she checked up on Thorn's status. Sleeping. With a deep sigh, she stood.

Seto looked down at the three-year-old tugging his pant leg with a tight grip.

* * *

(at the Kaiba mansion . . .) 

Mokuba picked up the now clean bundle known as Jayson and walked out of his house and back to the park. "Seto?" he asked when he saw his brother's laptop on and open on the picnic table and the sand box empty. He began to worry. There was a small giggle from around the corner. Mokuba grinned at the sight before him.

Rosa was running up to Seto with a bucket of sand. Seto had taken his usual trench coat off to reveal his dark jeans and Black turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Taking the bucket from Rosa, he turned it over fast to create another pillar of sand for the castle and Rosa rushed over with a shovel and carefully drew small windows in it with the corner. Seto, completely oblivious to the fact he was being watched, was having fun with the small child.

And besides, he hadn't built a sand castle in years and hadn't practiced in a(long) while. Rosa yelled a quick "Finished!" before rushing into the small thing with what seemed to be Seto's digital camera. Said camera owner stood and brushed the sand off him before rolling his sleeves down and putting his trench coat back on. It was then he noticed Mokuba and Jayson.

Rosa ran back out with the camera to take pictures of the outside walls before handing it back to Seto who just put it in his brief case(like he doesn't take it everywhere). He picked Rosa up and headed for the party with Mokuba who was still carrying Jayson.

* * *

(after the party since I can't write party scenes . . . ) 

Everyone had gone home. Jou was alone in the house since Rosa and Thorn had gone to a sleepover at the temporary apartment of CC and Scythe and wouldn't be back till Sunday(It's Thursday remember?). Having tried to avoid Seto was pretty tiring for someone like him. Considering he thought Seto Kaiba was the sexiest creature to ever walk the planet. It just had tired him out is all.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he yelled and Yugi poked his head in. "Hay! Hope you don't mind. I came to help clean up!". Jou smiled at his cheerful friends helpful attitude and let him in so that he could help clean. Over a not so long period of time, the two had cleaned the whole place up.

"That was tiring." Yugi sighed as he flopped down on the couch. "Yah. It makes me feel like sleeping." Jou replied.

"Jou?"

"Yah?"

"You like Kaiba don't you"

" . . . I knew it"

"It's not like you think"

"How's it different?"

"He's the father"

"Father?"

"Yes! The father!"

"Father? Father of what?" (he he I make him so naive! Go me!)

"He's the father of Rosa god dammit!"

"Oh . . . You still like him though"

" . . . Does Yami know?"

"What, That I'm here?"

"No. That you like him?"

"What! How could you tell!"

"Call it . . . mother's intuition"(Jou having mothers intuition laughs funny)

" . . . So, does he know?"

"NO!"

"Sheesh! You don't have to yell at me!"

There was a knock at the door so Yugi went to answer the door. Thinking it was Yami coming to pick him up. He'd barely gotten the door open when he hit the floor. His hand rubbing his cheek where a red mark was. He looked up to see Anzu and that girl from school; Carlotta. "Hay Yug, You o-" he was cut off by a jab in his stomach. He looked up only to get punched in the face, but still stood. Wiping the blood dripping from his lip. "What's you're problem!" he asked the crazed girl.

"You're my problem" she said before going to punch him again any for it to be blocked. He hadn't spent half his life fighting in the streets for nothing. The fight however, turned when he heard the breaking of glass and a sharp pain in his back. He was on the ground and looked over his shoulder to see

His father.

* * *

(A/N:) Now, for next chapte- dodges random sharp objects thrown at her by reviewers O KAY! Sheesh! I'll continue! 

(meanwhile . . .)

Yami walked down the sidewalk towards Rose Manor. Yugi hadn't come back yet so, he decided to go and pick him up. A loud scream and a wave of pain through the mind link caught his attention. His steady pace turned into the clatter of rubber running on cement(which was what it was). His head turned to a black limo that had honked at him.

"Why you running?" Seto asked from in his limo. "Is it the en edible defeat you'll suffer after our next duel?"

"Yugi screamed"

"And I would care why?"

"He was at Jou's house last"

"Get in the car"

Yami nodded and climbed in as it sped towards the manor. Stopping at a red light which got Seto impatient enough to get out of the car and run the rest of the way there. Yami fallowed suit. Upon arrival, they spotted Anzu and Carlotta outside on the steps chatting happily. There attention turned to the two who where standing there and they immediately perked even more(if possible). Anzu ran up to Yami and clung to his arm; Carlotta doing the same to Seto. "Where's Yugi" Yami said in the deep, dark tone he got when 'Yugi' and 'Danger' where ever involved in the same subject. "And Jou" Seto added in the same voice.

"Why talk about them?" Anzu started.

"Where right here after all." Carlotta finished.

"I heard Yugi scream. Is he up there?" Yami asked.

The two girls nodded. "But you shouldn't worry about them." Carlotta said. "There already taken care of." Anzu finished(I'm really hating those two right now). "What do you mean." Seto demanded; glaring at the orange haired leech. "Don't worry about that" Anzu continued before both girls spoke in unison. "Jou's father should finish out job!"

With that, both girls hit the ground. Both Yami and Seto knew about Jou's abusive father and how much liquor he drank. Tons. Where they angry? What do you mean 'where they angry'. Hell paled in comparison to the amount of anger that flashed in there eyes! A third eye appeared on Yami's forehead as the puzzle glowed.

Anyone guess what where they're going? If you said Shadow Realm, than I've got to say . . . Bingo! There where two chorused screams and a blinding florescent white light. When Seto re-opened his eyes, there where no more bodies. Just a pile of flesh and blood. Lots and lots of blood. And the two where off. Running into the house, Yami soon found Yugi huddled up in a corner; crying. Blood everywhere. Yami told Yugi to stay awake since he knew that if his Yugi went to sleep . . . he wouldn't wake up again.

Seto climbed the stairs where the sound of breaking glass could be herd and a pain filled screech. Before him was a man and Jou in a state he didn't ever want to see.

* * *

(don't worry I'm not ending it . . . yet) 

Jou's body ached from the abuse it was handling. The smell of blood filled his nose as he tried to stay awake. Knowing that this time if he let himself fall unconscious . . . he'd never wake up. He was hit again and slid down the wall. The white T-shirt he'd been wearing was now a deep red from all his blood shed. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of this.

He'd already gotten four broken ribs and a bone fracture in his left leg. He couldn't count how many cuts he'd gotten, or how many broken sake bottles where lying on the floor. Not doubting for a minute that some of the small pieces had been embedded in his flesh.

If there was ever a time that would be perfect to die . . . than it was right now.

He heard another sake bottle break. It's contents splashing over him making his wounds sting more than he could bare. And causing him to scream. He knew Shizuka would take care of Rosa and Thorn so he had no worries about that. He couldn't wait to die. For the torture to stop. For the pain to end.

He felt the blade of a meat cleaver pierce his skin and run along his arm. He didn't scream. He couldn't. His voice had been reduced to a harsh whisper and his eyes where shut tight in a wince of never ending pain. He heard the familiar click from his father's gun. Knowing he was going to die. He waited for the final click. The pull of the trigger. The end of it all.

It never came. Instead, there was the thump of a body hitting the carpeted floor and a soft whisper.

"Jou?"

Jou wanted to signal he was awake. Alive. Trying to say, "I'm here!" but instead all that came up was a large cough and the taste of blood coating the inside if his mouth. "I'm . . not . . . dead . . yet." he tried to say. He felt himself being lifted up by two warm arms and carried down the stairs with amazing speed . . . for one who has lost to much blood.

He lay in the figures warm arms; listening to the sounds around him. The same, soothing, concerned voice would come back every few minutes to assure he was awake. He'd give a slow nod and continue with the sounds. He felt air again and heard the voice shouting "Emergency!". It was then that he recognized the voice. "Seto"

* * *

Seto paced in the waiting room while Yami sat in one of the chairs with his arms crossed and his head down. His eyes closed and his foot tapping against the cool tile floor. Jou and Yugi had to get stitches and blood transfusions. Seto was worried. No. Not worried. Frantic with fear. And now he could feel, after many years of disappearance, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Stop pacing Kaiba." It had been the 15 time Yami had said this, but did the brunette listen? No. Yami was about to go over there and hit him. but the door opened to revel the doctor. He had that emotionless look on his face. "Well?" Kaiba said with impatience. He didn't want the puppy to die on him just like that.

"We did everything we could," the doctor said causing both pairs of eyes to widen. "And I'm glad to say they'll both be alright." Seto let out a breath that he didn't even knew he'd held. After the doctor saying the two could go see them, they bolted from there chairs and went to the separate rooms.

The rooms where side by side and they didn't have to walk long. Seto walked into the second door and quietly, but quickly, walked up to the lone figure in the bed that was hooked up to tons of I.V. tubes and covered in way too many too count bandages, wraps, and just about anything. Seto expected Yugi to be in, around this condition.

He looked over the blonde figure. Eyes having softened greatly and extremely close to pouring with tears. Jou's shirt had been removed so his chest was bared. It was a horrible site. Scars and cuts, new and old, everywhere on his torso. "That's probably why he was at school so late" Seto said to himself; resisting the urge to just take the scared bundle in his arms and keep it in a tight embrace.

"Yup" Seto's eyes widened. Had he been awake through the whole operation! Jou's right eye was half way open and staring as Seto's shocked look. "Have you been awake this whole time?" Seto asked a little calmer than he wanted to. "From the time the torture started to . . . well, now." Jou tried to sit, but settled on resting his back on the headboard.

"Jou you should lay back down"

"Why?"

"That way you're body'll have time to rest. You're mind too"

Jou gave a slight chuckle. "My body's rested enough. And besides, it's basically numb"

"You should at least try and get some sleep"

"Don't you think I've been trying to do that ever since the operation ended?"

"You can't sleep?"

"Insomnia" Insomnia! What made the puppy have insomnia! No wonder he'd been nodding off in Multi-language class!

"Don't look at me like that. I only have it cause I think too much"

"How come you think to much puppy?" Seto asked while ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Because Rosa's father won't accept me."

"And just who is Rosa's father?"

" . . . You"

* * *

(A/N:) Ok I'm really stopping here. Is this a cliffie? If so it's evil. I know what it's like with evil cliffies. Grr. N-E-wayz, The story's close to being finished. I know. Really short. But I'm thinking of having a crossover sequel. Most likely with Harry Potter. I know they've been done too many times already, but I can't help it. I might also make an epilogue to show just what happened to Anzu and Carlotta after they where sent to the shadow realm. That way, we can see how there bodies got all ripped to shreds. 

If you want to be in the epilogue, than please review with you're favorite type of torture.

And another thing, If I do make a sequel, It'll be Yuri between Rosa and Thorn. Why? Because of the whole yami/hikari think. And plus, I think it'll be cute. So If I do make a sequel and there is a Yuri couple, Than there'll be a Yaoi couple. I kno I kno, Typical for me, but still. Plz Review!

P.S. Sawwie LPGirl05. I would have a Malik/Marik paring, but in this fic, Marik was banished to the Shadow Realm and/or never existed.


	5. Cofessions and Jou's drunkard father

I'm Baaaaack! Thanks for the reviews! Seriously! I only pasted it like two days ago and I already have 4 reviews! Yays!

_Shu-chan121:_ Thankies!

_Light Bearer Lucifer:_ Thanks. Did I update soon enough for ya?

_Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:_ Kumori-sama! ;bows; I've read you're work! It's so awsome! I am greatly honored that you would find the time to bless me with a review! Short it may be, But just the fact that you reviewed my story is - is ;faints;

_Kit:_ ;sighs; typical ;prods Leah with a stick; Hellooooo! Leah! Wake up!

_LPGirl05:_ I only left it there because I wanted to see if I could write a cliff hanger. . . . Not to mention the fact that it was 2 in the morning and mom wanted me to sleep. I kno it's no fair but you don't have to call me names! I hope this is soon enough!

_Kit:_ ;Scratches head; I thought you fainted.

_Leah:_ ;GASP; How could you say such a thing like that! I have to respond to LPGirl05 first! But now that I'm finished - ;faints again;

_Kit:_ I'll never get her.

* * *

**4 Years Absence**

**Chapter 5:** Confessions

* * *

**Recap**

_"Insomnia" Insomnia! What made the puppy have insomnia! No wonder he'd been nodding off in Multi-language class!_

_"Don't look at me like that. I only have it cause I think too much"_

_"How come you think to much puppy" Seto asked while ruffling the blonde's hair._

_"Because Rosa's father won't accept me."_

_"And just who is Rosa's father"_

_" . . . You"

* * *

_

"I don't know when or how it happened, it just . . . did."

Jou's eyes had been closed for a while. "You can hate me all you want. Just don't take it out on Rosa. She's too young to go through any of that. An" Jou was cut off by the sight of Seto's body shaking. He was either laughing or crying. And Jou doubted choice 2. "You have a sick sense of humor to be thinking this is funny." Jou snarled; trying to keep his cool.

"Baka"

"What was that" Seto was on Jou's last nerve. 'If anyone's an idiot, it's Seto' Jou thought before mentally slapping himself. "Look" Jou sighed. "Go ahead and call me an idiot. Even if I do care, I doubt you will." He said the last part to himself quietly, but Seto caught it. Gathering the bundle, he held him close. His body still racking.

"What the hel-" Jou was cut off by Seto's lips crushing against his. He was shocked at first, but returned it gladly. Seto ran his tongue across Jou's top lip; asking for entrance. As soon as permission was given, Seto and Jou's tongue battled for dominance. Jou gave in as Seto explored his mouth. Memorizing every square inch as a loud moan erupted from Jou's thought.

They both pulled away for air. It was then Jou noticed Seto had been crying, not laughing. He felt bad about the things he'd accused. "Seto, I-"

"Ai Shiteru"

"What!" Jou whispered. This was the last thing he expected. It wasn't unwanted, just . . . unexpected. They just sat there for a while. Seto clinging to Jou gently. After several minutes of no reply, Seto gently placed Jou back on the bed and stood; convinced Jou didn't love him back. "I'll just go then" he said while turning. He was stopped by a thin hand holding him back.

He turned to see Jou's eyes covered with the messy hair of his. "Please don't go Seto" came his pleading voice; over hinting the fact he felt like crying his eyes out. Seto smiled and turned back around. He sat on the bed and held his puppy. 'Yes,' he thought. 'My puppy.' he thought as he looked into Jou's honey colored eyes.

"Ai Shiteru Seto"

* * *

Before Jou Yugi's Operation . . . 

"CC? Wat's wong?" Rosa asked. She'd had a bad feeling that something was wrong . . . and her suspicions had been confirmed when CC began sobbing into Scythe's chest. Scythe was comforting his lover as best he could. He knew how hard it was to get a call saying Jou might not live through the night. Jou had been there best friend so the news took a heavy toll.

Rosa stood; watching the scene. At her question, CC had glanced at her and choked out another sob. "Scythe," She asked. Scythe sighed. he didn't know how he'd break the news to Rosa. Not to mention Jayson who'd been standing behind her with an equally confused look. Thorn was watching the scene fold out from inside her soul room. Ready to step out if needed.

"Well," Scythe hesitated. Not wanting to upset his Koi anymore than he already was. "Your mother's been put in the hospital. He's under intensive care and will need a blood transfusion." He looked up to see her response only to find . . . no one. Jayson had began to cling to his leg, but Rosa wasn't anywhere in sight while CC's throat erupted in another sob from hearing the news over again.

* * *

Rosa's POV 

Mommy! In the Hospital! I Just won't believe it. I'd left as soon as I'd heard the news. Shocked! I'm more terrified. I ran out the door as quietly as possible as to not draw attention. I just can't - won't believe it until I see it. _Wosa, oo o tay? _Thorn was worried. /I's fine Thown/. I could tell she didn't believe me(Hell, I wouldn't have believed myself!), but she didn't press the matter.

I continued to run down the dark alley towards my house. I was dark and cold, but I ignored it. I had to find Mommy, and the only way to do that was to get home, and find my way from there. I'm almost home. I turned the corner to find a balding drunkard in a blood stained T-shirt. In his left hand was a broken beer bottle. He wore a look that explained drunken rage very, very clearly.

He looked at me with those blood shot eyes and an uncalled for wimper escaped my lips. _Evwyting o tay Wosa?_ I was slammed into the brick wall behind me by the man's fierce shove and responded with a cry of pain. I mentally cursed at myself for being weak at a time like this. He slapped me and picked me up with his hand wrapped firmly around my neck.

Luckily, his hand was close enough for me to bite. He let out an angered yell as my teeth sank into his blood stained hand. My grip loosened and I was thrown against the brick wall. I hit a small, shard of glass that scraped my arm slightly; thus! coming loose and scraping my forehead a few times _Wosa! Do I need to come owt!_ Thorn worriedly yelled. And again it happened.

Before I could even think of an answer, I was picked up and thrown against the wall again. The thing that hurt though, was the trash can lid colliding with my cheek before I slid to the floor. He had his hand up to slap me again, but was, instead, thrown into the side of the house. He looked up angered and there was the slightly taller girl I was proud to call my yami.

Thorn was wearing the same thing I was; an overly large yellow dress shirt with a pair of flared out jeans and black sneakers covering a pair of yellow ankle socks. She was standing in front of me with her legs spread apart and her fists clenched in anger. Her throat was admitting a low growl of anger as her eyes shone with a malice filled glare. What can I say? She's protective.

The man glared back, though not as hard, and tried to stand up. "Don't hit me you worthless brat!" He yelled. Thinking Thorn was me. He walked up to Thorn and pushed her out of the way only to slap me. Oh, had he crossed the line. A golden eye of Horus glowed from the middle of her forehead. While shadows from the shadow realm began to crowd around her enraged form.

I'm real scared. Thorn has her fangs bared for Ra's sakes! The man let out a feared scream and tried to run. He hit a wall of solid shadows. He screamed again and ran only to stop, in fear, in front of Thorn. I covered my ears as she deprived the man of his soul. There was a loud scream and the thump of his body hitting the cement ground. I looked between my hand's fingers.

Thorn had a struggling blue ball of energy that I placed as the evil man's soul. She placed it in a glass cylinder and popped on the cap on so it couldn't escape. She shoved it in her pocket before jogging over to me. Her fangs had disappeared along with the golden eye. In it's place was a look of absolute worry. "Wosa, oo o tay?" she asked softly while kneeling down to help me up.

I hissed in pain as my injured arm was pulled. Her expression softened even more as she took my uninjured arm and placed it around her shoulders so I could walk without fainting from blood loss. We walked out and headed for the hospital . . . wherever it was. Half way there my name was called and a looked behind us. Thorn did the same. Ryou was running towards us.

He checked me over as if to conclude something. "Koi, everything alright?" Bakura asked as soon as he caught up to his fast hikari. "Neither need to be hospitalized." he concluded which made my heart rise and fall. Bakura nodded. "We should bring them to your apartment so they can be fixed up." Bakura sighed. "NO!" I screamed. "I need to find Mommy!"

Ryou sighed and assured me that he'd help me find mommy after I was fixed and picked me up before trudging back to his apartment. Thorn rushed behind them; trying to keep up pace. /Thown, go to oo's sowl woom and west/ I thought through our mental link. /Oo is exawsted nd need sweep./

_But Wosa! I need too make shwe oo is o tay! It's my djob to pwotect oo!_

I inwardly sighed. She wasn't giving up without a fight. Bakura was somehow either listening in, or could read minds because he picked Thorn up and carried her so that her legs where hanging loosly around his neck. "Tank oo" Thorn whispered. Getting a smirk from Bakura who ruffled her hair. He didn't earn a glare from her like anyone else who would have done that. Instead, she smiled.

After getting fixed up, I told Ryou what I had herd. He'd gotten a phone call from auntie Shizooka who, apparently, had been telling everyone the news after hearing it from Mokuba who had herd it from Seto when he had called. Yugi had also been hurt so I was a little more than anxious to get there fast. So, as soon as I had assured Ryou that I'd be fine, we all walked to the hospital.

"HAY BAKURA!" Everyone watched as a black motorcycle slowed dawn beside us. The man took the helmet off to reviel the blonde Egyptian. "Where you four of in such a hurry?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Jou's in the hospital" Bakura said while still holding Thorn. "His kid insisted that she sees him whenever possible.". Malik nodded an motioned for us to get on.

"Well hop on. I can get there faster." So, Bakaura and Thorn went into there soul rooms while Ryou and I got on the motorbike. Malik sped down the street. It was very windy. When we stopped, Bakura and Thorn came out and we all walked inside. Ryou asked the man at the counter what rooms mommy and Yugi was in. So he's on the top floor in room 208.

When we stepped out of the elevator, I literally raced into the waiting room up there with Thorn behind me. Everyone else I knew was in there. CC,who was still crying, Scythe, Auntie Shizooka, Corn, Line, Mokuba, Isis, Rashid, and I think I saw Shadi in the shadows somewhere. Yep. Everyone was there except for Mommy, Yugi, Seto, and Pharoh Atemu - er, I mean, Yami.

"Auntie Sizooka," I said as I walked up. "Whewe's Mommy?" She didn't answer. Instead, she was crying silently. I knew because some of her tears hit my face. I turned to the Isis lady; Staring at her with a confused face. "Jonouchi's in that room" she sighed as she pointed to the room in the far left. While walking over, I could see Yami holding Yugi in his room. I smiled.

It quickly faded. I'd seen Mommy in the hospital a lot from when he got in fights, and I think by now I can help him. "Mommy?" I ask as I peek into the room. Seto's holding my Mommy carefully so he doesn't hurt him and no one's noticed me . . . yet. "Mommy?" I ask a little louder. He looks at me with a worried look and shot up so he was sitting. Bad move.

He winced in pain and Seto carefully half sit him up so that he's still leaning on him. I walk over with Thorn fallowing. He's never shot up out of bed when I'd visited him before . . . then again, I've never been physically hurt before; well, not when visiting him anyway. I walk over and tried to climb up so, Seto picked me up and put me on the bed. I nearly fall back off and gasp in utter fear.

Mommy was covered with scars, and stitches, and gashes, and even burns! It was utter horror. I could feel a tear slide down my cheek before stupidly asking"Mommy? Awe oo o tay?" I mentally slapped myself and Thorn placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Mommy gave a slight chuckle. "Scraped, cut, and burned but other than that, I'm fine."

I smile at his comment and he smiles at me. He's always tried to get me to smile and laugh at things like this. His smile falls when he sees my wounds. I notice and assure him by telling him Ryou fixed them up and that I feel 100 percent better. "I'll believe you this time" he says "But can you tell me what happened". I nod before starting my story . . . in detail.

"Well," I start"I was wunnin' frough da awwey aftew CC bedan cwyin an' Scythe towd me dat oo was in da hopsickle. I fownd dis evil man wif not much haiw an' a bwoken beew bottwe in his haynd. He pussed me adainst da bwick waww. I got swapped, 2 times, hit wif a twas can wid, oh! da dude awso picked me up wif his fingews awound my neck, but I bit him.

"I got a scwape on my awm, but it;s not dat bad, and a few scwatches on my fowhead, and da twas can hit my tseek. Thown came owt and gwawed at da man. Se was mad 'cuse I saw hew fangs 'nd da sadows ate his souw.". "No" Thorn corrected. She took the cylinder - pot - thing out and showed it to everyone. I still had the evil man's soul.

There was a nock on Mommy's door as Yugi and Yami walked in. Yugui was in one of those hospital - dress - thingys and had a few scratches here and there but above all, he looked fine. "Hay Jou, You feeling better?" He asked while sitting on Yami's lap. Said Yami was sitting on a chair that had been pulled up to the bed. "Thorn, what's that?" Yami asked. Referring to the caged soul.

"It's da evil man, who huwt Wosa. It his souw." Thorn replied. Handing it over to Yami who sent it to the Shadow Realm. "He won't be bothering us any more." Yugi concluded. Watching Yami send the soul to the shadow realm reminded me of something important. "Oh! Mommy!" I yelled in excitement. "I leawned someting new and I tan hewp oo body heaw fastew!"

I whispered something to Thorn who nodded and summoned the lady from the Soul Release card. She sent a ball of white light at Mommy and his cut's and I'd imagine some broken bones disappeared from his skin. His eyes had widened along with Seto's while Yugi was smiling and Yami gave a small applause. Soul Release lady smiled and went back home and I hugged Mommy tightly.

"Yay!" I screamed. Yugi giggled and mommy ruffled my hair affectionately. "Rosa, . . . I've got something to tell you.". Oh boy. I knew it was coming. How did I know it was coming. Oh well. Now I can stop keeping myself from saying something bad. "I no" I said. "Seto's my daddy. Befowe oo ask how I no dis, moght I say, oo tawk in oo sweep sometimes. Woudwy too I moght add."

Mommy's head seemed to turn into a tomato which, I thougt, was pretty funny so, I giggled. "Mommy a toomaato!" I squealed and he ruffled my head again while grinning. Everyone else looked confused, except for Thorn who rolled her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. Hay, It's not my fault I pronounce tomato 'two - ma - toe'. So I'm weird. Who cares.

There was a TV on in mommy's room and it was stationed onto the news. I stared at it. Amazed by the colors and moving images. A lady with a microphone was near my house along with an ambulance and a few police cars.

_"The pile of flesh, blood, and clothing behind me was found earlier this evening by a few pedestrians wandering the street tonight."_

Behind the woman was a pile like she said, and I found that Daddy and Yami where smirking. I just _know_ they had something to do with this.

_"Police soon discovered a balding man in his late 40's in the alleyway near the pile. There where no signs of any injury so it's still questionable as to if he's dead or not."_

The TV showed the evil man being carried into an ambulance so, I yelled "Dat's da evil man!" which made everyone look and Mommy's eyes to widen. After Mommy recovered ffom the initial shock, he explained to me that the evil man was, in fact, my grandfather who was an abusive drunk ass. What? Never seen a kid curse before? Oh well.

The doctor came in and, upon seeing mommy's condition, released him from the hospital. Daddy instantly insisted that we move in with him and Mokuba. Which Mommy happily agreed to. Thorn let up upon hearing Daddy was officially my daddy and smiled at him. The only ones she glares at now are people who look at our family, look at me funny, and basically the rest of the world all together.

Life . . . Is good!

* * *

(A/N:) Yay! Everythings ok! Next chappie will be Christmas at Seto's! Yay! If anyone has any gift ideas, feel free to share! Either that, or I'll force you to share since I cant think at the moment. Basically, I think this chappie was one of the worser ones. 

_Cloe:_ Since when is 'worser' a word?

_Leah:_ Since I said it was! Now anyway, If you would, please send in gift ideas so I'll have . . . well . . . ideas! And I am planning on doing a sequel. But only if people want me to. The sequel will be a crossover with Harry potter. I kno it's been done before but I haven't done one yet. I twill have Yaoi. And Yuri. The Yuri will basically be between Rosa and Thorn for the obvious reason that every light is paired with a dark(except for Malik-I think I'm putting Marik in the sequel-).

If that's not basic enough, than . . . I don't know what else. So plz review and tell me if you want a sequel. I at least have to have one review asking that way I know some one will want one.

Till next Chappie


	6. CHRISTMAS! WHOOT!

I'm Back again! Thankies for the reviews! I Feel so loved! I still need to know one thing tho . . .

DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL!

No one has told me yet. Plz tell me! I really want to do this, but not without support! That'd ruin the whole point!

_LPGirl05:_ Oh you didn't mean that? Tanx anywayz. Good gift Ideas! There helping a whole lot. Yay! ;faints;

_Kit:_ ;groans; Not again!

_Leah:_ Just kidding! Just Kidding!

_Kumori:_ ;bows; I am deeply honored that you like my story! I'm also honored that you're honored that I'm honored!

_Kitty Mizu:_ ;snickers; Mizu really likes Honda/Otogi doesn't she? Don't worry about CC and Scythe. I've got them planned out already. Tanx for da ideas!

_sundown205:_ Thankies! Good gift ideas! Oh, and Rosa already has a Sennen(Millennium) Item. I think I said that in the 1st chapter. Oh well. Target practice? COOL!

_Anita-chan:_ Thankies! I'm a good writer? Hmm . . . never saw that comin'. About the whole Rosa/Thorn thing, There what, 3? They don't know about those things so there more like sisters. In the sequel they will be older(like 16) and Thorn _is_ a yami. Just a small one. My chappie was long? Didn't see that coming either. Oh well! Tanx for reviewing!

_Kit:_ Lets continue with this before I get old.

_Kyle:_ Arn't you already old?

_Leah:_ ;Whacks Kyle over the head with a block of ice; BAKA INU!

* * *

**4 Years Absence**

**Chapter 6:** Christmas Party! Whoot!

* * *

It had been about 3 weeks since Jou's Hospitalization and everything had looked up since then. Seto smiled as he felt Jou cuddle up to him. Rosa was right. Jou _did_ occasionally talk in his sleep. He looked at his clock and frowned at how late he'd slept in. He traced small circles on his lover's back; a timely wake up ritual he did every morning. 

Jou groaned in annoyance at the disturbance and tried to snuggle back into the warmth of Seto's chest only to find his koi had gotten out of bed as a mere distraction to get him up. "Dammit Seto" he groaned. "Why must you always get up at 5 in the morning? And after not coming to bed till 1 last night!" Jou scolded in a motherly manner; making Seto chuckle.

With a sigh, Jou slid out of bed. Glancing at the clock, which read 5:00 in bold red numbers, before Joining Seto in the shower.

* * *

(er . . . lets leave them alone, shall we?) 

Thorn watched her Hikari from the window sill as she fiercely attempted to gain sleep. Her eyes where winced tightly together in a angered and frustrated look which made Thorn inwardly giggle. Her hikari could be cute at times. Especially when she wined about loosing at things. It was obvious She was loosing her battle with sleep. So, Thorn took the liberty of 'waking' her up.

"Thown! I was awmost asweep!" she wined in that childish manner of hers. "no oo wewn't aibou. You can't sweep and oo no it." Rosa sighed. Thorn didn't really talk that much. Not out loud anyway. Then again, she was always quiet so it was normal for the two. But this time, Thorn seemed a little more . . . gentle . . . than usual. Rosa waved it off.

Thorn stared out the window as Rosa changed from her pajamas to a pair of baggy black jeans and an overly large faded, white T-shirt. On her head was a black baseball cap with Silver Fang on it and on her feet where small black shoes with the words 'Duel Monsters' on the sides. Thorn was in the same since she had a knack for 'twining up' with her Hikari.

"Come on! Wet's go get Motuba!" Rosa cried. 'It's wrong to be that energetic, this early in the morning.' Thorn told herself as she fallowed the hyper child out of the room. Mokuba, with the help of Rosa, was able to persuade Seto into throwing a Christmas party that would run all threw the night and strait on till morning. It was hard, but they pulled it off.

It was now time to decorate. When they found Mokuba's room with no Mokuba, they headed for the kitchen where he was sitting at the table with blueprints out in front of him and a pencil sticking out of his hair. He seemed really busy so Rosa poked him rapidity till she gained his attention. Which worked. "Whatcha doin?" She asked. He just smiled and said "Planning."

* * *

(9 hours later . . .) 

Everyone was rushing about. Rosa and Thorn where jumping around. Inspecting every square inch of already decorated house. It was there job. Seto and Jou where helping with trimming the tree while Mokuba was experimenting with his new video camera; trying to find the perfect angle so he could catch anything at the party.

The main inside decorations had been hung. Garland and wreaths nailed to walls, a spurt of mistle toe here and there, and a big tree in the main room that was decorated to perfection with presents scattered under it. Behind it sat a fireplace that has yet to be lit. Everything seemed to be in order so they waited. Some, running out for some last minute Christmas shopping.

At 7:00, there friends arrived. Each dumping off there presents for everyone under the tree, except for Scythe and CC who didn't have anything with them. There where Christmas carols being sung from a stereo . . . somewhere, and the only people missing where Rosa and Thorn. "Has anyone seen Rosa and Thorn?" Yugi asked confusingly.

"Yah! I can't find Jayson either." Ryou remarked. There reply was a smile from Jou and a shake of his head which resulted in many confused, puzzled, and bewildered looks. "Is there something you need to tell us puppy?" Seto asked suspiciously. "Like, the whereabouts of my daughter and her friend?"

As if on cue, Rosa, Thorn, and Jayson all walked in dragging pillowcases filled with presents. There was a chorused "Kawaaaaiiiiiiii!" from Corn and Line.

Rosa wore a pair of green, sheer pantyhose with a pair of red ankle socks over her already covered feet. She had on a silk, bell sleeved, green shirt with a red tunic over that, tied on with a white obi belt. On her head was a green elf hat with a red hem and a red zigzag hem over that and a silver bell at the end. She had done something to her ears to make them pointed while her Sennen Scarab hung on her neck.

Thorn wore a pair of red pantyhose with a pair of green ankle socks over her cloth covered feet. She had on a silk, bell sleeved, red shirt with a green tunic over that, tied on with a black obi belt. On her head was a red elf hat with a green gem and a green zigzag hem over that and a gold bell at the end. Her ears had also been pointed while her Sennen Scarab also hung, gleamingly, around her neck.

Jayson was different. He wore a light brown, one piece jumpsuit that fit him like a second skin. Around his waist was a light brown string that held what seemed to be a small tail around his waist. On his head was a headband with antlers 'growing' out of it while what seemed to be deer ears also stuck out. On top of the Jumpsuit was a red rein - type - thing with bells hanging off it in random places.

They all walked up to Jou who had on a Santa hat. "Dawivewy!" They all three shouted in Unison. Rosa looked at everyone as if she where suspicious of them before whispering loudly, "Awe oo Mistew Santa Cwaus?". "And what if I am?" Jou replied back, just as quiet and suspicious. "Den oo gots a dawivewy fwom E - bay."

"E - bay!" Jou asked, breaking the whisper relays. "Weww we did evewyfing ewse!" Rosa stated rather loudly. Jayson walked over to his parents. "Since Santa Cwaus is bizay, oo gets da dawiviwy . . . fow da wight pwice." He said. CC nodded and handed the little tike a sugar cookie who was trying to climb onto his fathers lap. Said father was busy placing the pillowcase beside him which was also beside the tree.

Rosa and Thorn dragged there pillowcases and emptied them under the tree before running up to Seto and Jou to sit on there laps. Rosa, who was on Seto's lap, was trying to grab a hold of the round ball of cotton on Jou's hat while still sitting down. Thorn tugged on her shirt sleeve and pointed to the clock. Rosa's eyes went starry.

Jayson, who had seen Thorn point, yelled, "Mawwy Cwismas!" and the three toddlers ran for the tree and immediately began to pass presents out.

Yugi had gotten a few Egyptian trinkets from Isis and Ryou along with a poster that said _'What's so wrong with Insane people?' _In red and black marker from Malik and one of those surprise cans from Bakura. Seto had given him a free pass to any restaurant in the city for two and Mokuba had given him a Dark Magician plushie. Jou had given him two tickets to the next _Nickelback_ concert.

Honda had given him a 12 pack of gobstoper candy canes while Shizuka had given him a few home made cookies. CC and Scythe had given him a gift card to the nearest Wal-Mart and a _3 Doors Down _CD from Corn and Line. Last but not least was a silver chained necklace with an amethyst jewel angel pendant holding a small white sphere between his hands.

Yami had also gotten some trinkets from Isis and a book on Ancient Egyptian Myths and Legends from Ryou. Malik had given him a poster version of the stone tablet in the museum and another surprise can from Bakura. The Seto had also given him a pass to any restaurant in the city. Mokuba had given him a Dark Paladin plushie and Jou had given him two tickets to the next _Good Charlotte_ concert.

Honda gave him a 12 pack of sugar cane candy canes, Shizuka gave him some cookies while CC and Scythe had given him a gift card to Wal-Mart while Corn and Line had given him a few _The Rasmus_ CDs. Yugi had given him a gold chained necklace with a ruby vampire holding a small black sphere between his hands.

Ryou had gotten a few posters of different bands from Isis and Malik, and a few movie passes for any few movies he wanted to see from Seto and a Change of Heart plushie from Mokuba. From Jou was a few books he had wanted; mostly on Ancient Egypt and The Sennen Items, and Honda had given him a 12 pack of spree candy canes.

Shizuka had given him a few cookies while CC and Scythe had given him a Wal-Mart gift card. Corn and Line had given him a _Good Charlotte_ CD while Yugi and Yami had given him a few ghost story books and books by Stephan King. Bakura had given him a leather outfit that's a little too revealing for me to describe it and keep my rating.

Bakura had gotten a few Egyptian books from Isis and Malik along with a few movie passes from Seto. Mokuba had given him a Change of Hart plushie and Jou had given him two tickets to the next _Disturbed_ concert. Honda, who seems to have an obsession with candy canes, had given him a 12 pack of cinnamon candy canes.

Shizuka had given him some brownies(since she obviously had run out of cookies) While CC and Scythe had given him a gift card for Wal-Mart(like the last 3 ppl) and Corn and Line had given him a _Disturbed_ CD. Yugi had given him a few Duel Monster cards and Yami gave him a book entitled: _Sanity for Dummies_. Ryou had only whispered something in his ear but he seemed eager for the party to be over.

CC, Scythe, Corn, and Line all got a bunch of gift cards and CDS. So Glad I got that over with.

Malik had gotten a few books from his sister; Two cruse passes from Seto; a Winged Dragon of Ra plushie from Mokuba; Concert tickets for the next _Linkin Park_ concert from Jou; a 12 pack of regular candy canes from Honda; some brownies from Shizuka; a Wal-Mart gift card from CC and Scythe; a few duel monster figurines from Yugi; a book entitled: _Sanity for the Insane_ from Yami; a _Linkin Park_ CD from Corn and Line; a gift card from Ryou; and a surprise can from Bakura(what a surprise).

Isis mainly got books and gift cards(plus the surprise can from Bakura) since she was so hard to shop for. Mokuba had gotten some of the usual things for kids(clothes, cards, trinkets, etc.) and had bothered to get himself a Sword Stalker plushie so he didn't feel left out.

Honda had gotten a few trinkets from Isis and Malik; a free for all pass to a spa - type - place from Seto; a dice - plush - thing from Mokuba(for secret reasons); Concert tickets to the next _Eminem_ concert from Jou; Some fudge from Shizuka(who had run out of brownies); A Wal-Mart gift card from CC and Scythe; an Eminem CD from Corn and Line; a few cards from Yugi; and a Dungeon Dice Monsters game from Yami.

Shizuka had basically gotten some clothes, a gift card, and a _Nickelback_ CD and _Matallica_ Concert tickets.

Seto had gotten a mini gold key chain and some posters from Isis and Malik; a BEWD plushie from Mokuba; a 12 pack of mint candy canes from Honda; some Fudge from Shizuka; A CD with only the sound of rain from CC and Scythe; a stress ball from Corn and Line; a _Sims_ game from Yugi and Yami; and a Leash from Jou that connected to a collar around his neck that had it's tags.

Jou had gotten a key chain and some posters from Isis and Malik; a REBD plushie from Mokuba; a 12 pack of chocolate covered candy canes from Honda; a BFF pendant from Shizuka; A _Limp Bizkit_ CD from Corn and Line; three concert tickets to the next _Limp Bizkit_ concert from CC and Scythe; a Monopoly game from Yugi and Yami; and a small, plush puppy with an engagement ring tied around it's neck from Seto(plus a kiss!).

Rosa, Thorn and Jayson did what they had done for the past 5 minutes . . . sit down and watch as all the grown ups open up there presents. When they where sure they where finished, they all began to tear through the wrapping paper keeping the gifts hostage.

Rosa's first package was a small pair of rose pink scarab earrings from Isis. From Malik was a Label Maker with all types of settings. She'd gotten a popup book from Shizuka on Egypt as well as a large box of candy canes from Honda. From Corn and Line was a gift card for any shop in the town. In bright red paper, which she declared was from CC and Scythe, where _Avril Lavigne _and _Selena_ CD's.

Ryou had given her a small, 100 piece pyramid puzzle and Bakura had given her a surprise can that had backfired since it was pointed at him. As a combo gift, Seto had given her a few Duel Monster starter decks and a Duel Disk while Mokuba had given her a Raging Flame Sprite plushie(which she now kept with her at all times).

Yugi had given her a gift certificate for anything in the Game shop while Yami had offered to give her lessons on how to better control her shadow powers. Jou had given her the simple pleasures of a multi-colored slinky. Both Thorn and Jayson gave her a combo gift of a _Martina McBride_ CD, a pad of paper, some colored pencils, and eraser, a pencil sharpener, a few pencils, an outlining pen, and a camera.

As soon as Jayson was sure everything hiding his gifts where thrown . . . somewhere, he looked through them. Taking time to pick them up and finger them slowly. From Isis he'd gotten a small pyramid key chain and a few _Nickelback_ posters from Malik. From Shizuka, he'd gotten a multi-colored, stripped beanie and some(more) candy canes from Honda.

Corn and Line had given him an _Eiffel 65_ CD and his parents gave him a lava lamp. He'd gotten a 100 piece puzzle of Daytona Beach, Florida from Ryou and another surprise can from Bakura. Seto had given him a few Duel Monster card packs as well While Mokuba had given him a Silver Fang plushie. Yugi had given him a Scrabble Jr. Game and Yami had given him a Duel Disk.

Jou had given him a few T shirts with dragons all over them. Thorn and Rosa had given him a bunch of paperclips which he used to, immediately, begin his paperclip chain with help from Rosa until Thorn finished her unwrapping. Hay, who says kids can't into the Guinness book of World Records?

Thorn had watched Rosa open her presents and help Jayson with his chain before she went for hers. Having been a former, abused slave in Ancient Egypt, she wasn't used to, nor had expected, that her Hikari's friends where so kind to her. Having the curious mind that she had, she slowly unwrapped her presents so she made sure she was doing it right . . . and to make sure nothing bit her.

She had gotten a pair of Scarab earrings from Isis and a small, clay pyramid from Malik that had the eye of Horus on it. She'd gotten a popup book on Mummies from Ryou and a surprise can from Bakura. She'd gotten a thing of candy canes from Honda and an Egyptian cook book from Shizuka and quickly looked through it before moving on to her other presents.

Seto had given her a Duel Disk and some cards while Mokuba had given her a Hyozanryu plushie. Yugi had given her a few games from Ancient Egypt and Yami offered to help her with her shadow powers, which totally freaked her out since she never thought she'd meet, not to mention talk to, the Pharaoh so, she just nodded, dumb struck.

She'd gotten a few gold arm bands from CC and Scythe and a _Millencollin_ CD from Corn and Line. From Jou she'd gotten a black leather journal with a black pen attached to it via black ribbon. From Rosa and Jayson, she'd gotten a small, 3D scarab puzzle that when you matched the colors up, it would open up and a small, golden scarab with a black jeweled canter would come out.

When Seto had finished looking over the small scarab, he decided to ask a very important question. "How much was this?". Rosa had a thoughtful look on her face before answering with a, "Fowa dawers.". "Where'd you get it that cheap?" Jou asked. "It's gotta be worth at least 100,000!". Almost immediately, Jayson and Rosa replied. "E - bay." Jou nodded while muttering a "That explains it."

Thorn took her mini puzzle back and put it away with her other things and went to go help Rosa and Jayson with the chain. Jou sighed as he made himself comfy on Seto's chest. It was the happiest Christmas he'd had in a long while. he just couldn't wait till Honda went home since a certain Dice boy would arrive there at some point.

He Yawned. He was very tired from helping with the shopping, decorating, planning, and everything else he'd helped with. And before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep. Rosa glanced up at her mother and then whispered something to Thorn whop nodded. The Scarab glowed for a slight second as Thorn directed Jou's dream sequence to whatever was happening in the shadow realm.

(In the Shadow realm . . .)

Two, high pitched screams could be heard as two soul's fell through the darkness before hitting an invisible floor. "Uhhh . . . what happened?" Anzu groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. "I'm not sure." Carlotta replied before looking around and shuttering at the darkness that filled the void. "Where are we? A dungeon?". They shrugged. "Come on," Anzu said as they both stood up. "Let's find a way outa' here." Carlotta nodded and the two where off.

They'd been walking for a while and they still had no way out. There was a loud yell. Looking behind them, they spotted Jou's father running fast. His eyes wide with fear. A Harpie Girl(ATK: 500 DEF: 500) was flying behind him; her talons bared. They to screamed and ran ahead of Jou's dad. The three ran, chased by the Harpie Girl, until they came across a labyrinth.

Once inside it's stone walls, and making a few choice turns, they slowed having noticed the Harpie Girl wasn't fallowing them. There where a lot of twists and turns that the three fallowed through in silence. Silence except for Carlotta who was whimpering from the whole place. Anzu wasn't that freaked out. She did participate in the first shadow game held between Yami and Bakura so it wasn't that strange to her.

They kept walking in silence. Jou's father almost blew a gasket after the three turned into another dead end. "That's it! I'm Leading now girlie!" He yelled before pushing Anzu behind him and taking lead. It wasn't long before they'd found the exit. "Alright!" Anzu yelled at freedom from the vast Maze. There was a small squeal and a Kuriboh hopped up. Before the three could do anything, it screamed and ran off.

"What was that about?" Carlotta asked a bit timidly. "Wait a minute," Anzu pondered. Something having penetrated that thick skull of hers. "Harpie Girl, Labyrinth Wall, Kuriboh," She counted off on her fingers. "Where in no dungeon." She said frightfully. There location stuck firmly into her skull. "Where are we bitch!" Jou's father yelled. Having lost his temper. "Where in the Shadow Realm!"

And as to prove her point, The Dark Magician appeared. Glaring at them with a look of malice . . . before the his lips curled into a smile that scared them half to death. At realizing what was going on through the Spellcaster's head, She ran. Fast. After two screams, she was sure they'd noticed the Dark Magician's staff glowing. There where numerous blasts as the group ran.

They stopped and ran another direction when they noticed the BEWD in front of them, and changed direction again when the saw the REBD. They turned two more times when they found the Celtic Guardian, and the BEUD and soon, they had no where to go. They where surrounded by 5 duel monsters, and a shadow wall. Chain Energy bound them to said shadow wall and the duel monsters grinned.

The Dark Magician and The Celtic Guardian looked at each other with a look of mirth before yelling out the one phrase that struck horror into the minds of the three deadweights.

"Target Practice!"

* * *

(A/N:) Yay! I's is finished! I'm really gonna miss updating this story. That's why I ask you . . . 

DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL!

If you've read my other authoress notes than you would already know that the gang will be older and it will be a cross over with Harry Potter. Plz tell me if you want a sequel! No one's told me if they want one so I'm lost basically.

Tanx to all my wonderful reviewers! I'd list you, but you're names have left me for the moment so I'll replace it with this.

Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel? Do you want a Sequel?

;gasps; must . . . breathe . .

_Kit:_ oh for the love a Ra!

_Cloe:_ DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT!

_Kit:_ ;holds Cloe back; down girl. I don't think Leah would like it if you killed her reviewers before they reviewed.

_Cloe:_ Than they should review and tell my alter if they want a sequel or not!

_Kit:_ ;sighs; This is gonna be a loooooong day.

_Rosa, Thorn, and Jayson:_ Weview pweez!


	7. Help for the sequel

Hi guys! As you can see, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to tell anyone who reads this that there will be a sequel. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. Basicly, it has Rosa go to Hogwarts an' stuff so it's obviously a HP cross over. In that fic, Rosa will be 16. Anymore information may give away good parts so I leave it up to you to go and read it.

Furthermore, The sequel will be called _Domino or Bust!_. Don't ask me why I named it that because I have no clue as to why I did. i just . . . did. Well anywayz, I already have the first two chapters up so feel free to go read!

Sincerely,

Kitsuna Katt


End file.
